With the development of the thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technology and the technological advance of industry as well as the reduced manufacturing cost of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and the increasingly improved manufacturing process, LCD technology has displaced the cathode ray tube (CRT) display technology to become mainstream in the current display field, and hence LCD has become an ideal display device for both the market and the consumers attributed to the advantages thereof.
LCD panel per se is a non-luminous passive display device and can only achieve the display function via a backlight module. As illustrated in FIG. I, the backlight module generally includes a light guide plate (LGP) and a light source disposed on a light incidence side of the LGP. Currently, the backlight module mainly includes electroluminescence (EL) film, cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and light-emitting diode (LED), and can be categorized into edge-lit type and direct-lit type according to the distribution position of the light source, in which the LED backlight module has currently become mainstream trend in the development of backlight modules for advantages such as energy saving and environmental protection, long service life, small size and wide color gamut.
With the development of the backlight technology, the blue LED with high light energy has begun to be used as a light source. When the blue LED serves as the light source, the blue light is usually converted into white light by the combination of a blue-light chip and yellow fluorescent powders and then is supplied to a display panel. However, such method generally has problems such as low color rendering index (CRI), narrow spectrum as formed and absence of red light component in the spectrum, which results in that the display panel has the phenomenon of chromatic aberration. In addition, when the blue LED is used as the light source, the brightness of the light source always cannot achieve the ideal state, so an intensifier needs to be disposed between the LGP and the display panel to increase the brightness of the display panel; however, the intensifier is relatively expensive, so the method of improving the brightness via the intensifier will increase the manufacturing cost of the backlight module.